Boo Camp
Boo Camp (恐怖の霊山 Kyōfu no Reizan lit. Sacred ''' '''Mountain of Fear in the Japanese version) is Xenologue 3 of Fire Emblem Fates. This map serves as a method to obtain large quantities of Experience Points similar to EXPonential Growth DLC from Awakening. Unlike the EXPonential Growth DLC, enemies are aggressive if a player unit is within attack range. The only exception are the golden Faceless, who act the same as the Entombed in EXPonential Growth. Synopsis Somewhere in an unknown forest, Jakob, or Felicia, tells Corrin about a special place in the nearby mountains about powerful beasts from offworld that reside there. Many have ventured up to face them, but few have come back alive. Those who did were have said to become stronger upon returning. Corrin is intrigued by this and decides to venture up into the mountains where they reside in. When they reach the mountaintop, Jakob/Felicia suggests going back to camp, although Corrin says that they'll wait until the mythical monsters arrive. They appear shortly and Corrin calls their forces to battle them. After the battle, Corrin notes that the group has become stronger from fighting them, and decides to return to the mountain to face them again, to Jakob's/Felicia's disbelief. Strategy In this chapter, there are two different types of Faceless; the offworld rumored golden Faceless along with the normal green ones. The golden Faceless will attempt to make a run for the sigil at the top of the map. Like all other DLCs which involve the player's army, the strength of the monsters increases as you progress through the chapters. There are also green Faceless that always have Heartseeker, and on higher difficulties, a few may carry Seal Defense. The golden Faceless will usually have simple skills (see table below), although there are an occasional few with Wary Fighter already on them. The golden Faceless that start appearing from the graves can come with various skills, however. Note: Each Faceless has a specific "build" that usually involves multiple of the skills listed above, appearing on specific turns and difficulty. Weaponbreaker/stat drain builds only appear on Lunatic Mode. The golden Faceless are the highest priority unless the frontline units are weak, as they will never passively attack a unit (even if they can kill them); they will only attack when retaliating and through Attack Stance if one is next to a normal Faceless when it attacks a player unit that is not in a Guard Stance. Stoneborn that appear should also be taken out as quickly as possible, due to their long attack range. On Normal, they only have Immobilize on them, although this is usually ignored as they will usually miss. On Hard, they will have Certain Blow which will increase their hit rates. In Lunatic Mode however, they will also get Lunge which can be problematic considering their long attack range, and increased accuracy to freeze your units. Players cannot pass through mist tiles; however, with Lunge, it is possible to swap places with a Faceless past a mist "barrier" and can be placed on the sigil, preventing the Faceless from leaving the map. Even though it provides negative effects, it doesn't affect the Faceless and your units cannot be placed on a mist tile anyways. There are muck tiles however which will give negative effects and damage to your units if they are on it at the start of your turn. Note: As this is a "rout the enemy" map, players should be careful if there is one enemy left; if that enemy is killed, it will end the Xenologue prematurely. On Conquest, training lower leveled units may be considerably tricky, especially if you are on Endgame where the enemies will be very strong. A good way to get over this hurdle is by having the weak units attack in Attack Stance with a strong unit assisting them. Rally boosts are also useful in helping them hit more often. Script The script for this Xenologue can be found here. Enemy Reinforcements Enemy reinforcements occur at the end of the enemy's turn up to turn 7. They will spawn in the graves closest to the player's starting position, moving up until they reach the top two graves. For turns 1-6, all enemy reinforcements will consist of: *2 golden Faceless *1-3 regular Faceless During turns 3-6, 1 or 2 Stoneborn may replace the regular Faceless. In addition, there is a chance that the two golden Faceless may be replaced by special golden Faceless (Faceless with "personal" skills). At the start of turn 7, 10 golden Faceless in groups of five will spawn from the top two graves. On Lunatic Mode, these Faceless will have weaponbreaker/debuff skills. Trivia *Some of the Golden Faceless that appear as "bosses" have Quixotic or Demoiselle on their personal skill slot, even though the skills are normal skills, similar to Bond Units. *Boo Camp is the only DLC map in Conquest that gives experience upon killing enemies. *It is possible to suffer a softlock if you have only one unit, as the two Stoneborn that spawn in the last few waves have Immobilize. The Stoneborn prefer to attack from a 3-space distance, making those with normal range unable to defeat them alone (without dodging an attack). Category:Fates Chapters